wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Best Meal Leap's Ever Had
This is based off of a video- ask me for the title! ---- Leap: Okay, okay, okay. I'm gonna tell you a story of the best meal I ever had. (Cut to Salt 'n' Pepper Diner) Leap: It was when I was 11 years old where I grew up in Mountia, in this little restaurant called the Salt and Pepper Diner. (Show Leap and Karai derpily prancing to the diner) Leap: Which was a family restaurant in the city, one of those family restaurants in Mountia, which means that it caters mainly to teenagers and homeless schizophrenics. (Show Streak and Hermit) Hermit: Who u callin dat. Leap: Now I go into this place one day when I'm eleven with my best friend Karai. We walk into the Salt and Pepper Diner one day. (Show Leap and Karai dramatically open the door: their pupils grow huge as they see something shiny. Angelic choir plays in background as glow is seen) Leap: And they had a jukebox there... (It's revealed that the jukebox is what's glowing) Leap: Alright, and the jukebox was three plays for a gold coin. (Show Leap and Karai sniggering as they pool their money) Leap: So we put in seven gold coins.... (Show Leap continuously pressing a button) Leap: and selected 21 plays of Tom Jones' "What's New Pussycat". And we ordered... (Show Leap and Karai talking to a waitress and sniggering uncontrollably) Leap: ...And waited. But here's the thing, about when "What's New Pussycat" plays over and over AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN.... (Cut to shot of Fawkes) Leap: The second time it plays, your immediate thought is not... Fawkes: Hey someone's playing "What's New Pussycat" again. Leap: It's actually... Fawkes: Heeey, "What's New Pussycat" is a lot (dramatically squints) LONGER than I first thought, and it's got a dip. In the middle. Leap: (Laughingly) You know how some songs have a dip like, like Guns N' Roses "November Rain"? (Cut to shot of three happy-looking citizens of Mountia) Leap: You're like... Citizen: Hey, "November Rain" is over! :D Leap: No it's not. (Citizens are being rained on all of a sudden) Leap: There's more. (Troll Face as Karai screeches in the background) Leap: The THIRD time it plays you're thinking... Apis: MayBEE someone's playing "What's New Pussycat" again... (Squints in thought) Leap: The FOURTH time it plays you're thinking... (Cut to shot of Picket and nervous-looking fan) Picket: (Stands up and slams claws on the table as fan leans hurriedly away) WHOA. Picket: Someone just played "What's New Pussycat" FOUR TIMES... Or at least, someone played it twice and it's.... (Dramatic squint and zoom into Picket's face) A REALLY LONG SONG. Leap: (Looking slyly to the side) So, the fifth time is the kicker >:D (Cut to shot of Leap and Karai snickering uncontrollably and watching the diner) Leap: Now, we're watching the entire diner at this point. (Cut to shots of Apis, Picket, Nectar, Streak and Hermit in the diner.) Leap: Most people have gotten wind of what's going on. Apis: APIS IS DEAD Picket: Please let it be over ;A; Nectar: Wtf no please. (Streak and Hermit have got steam coming out of their ears) Leap: Well, I was staring at this one MudWing... (Cut to shot of Nectar and Codecracker: Codecracker is blabbing on endlessly) Leap: And she's sitting in her booth and she's like, her hand is shaking while the stupid kids' jumping around... Codecracker: NECTAR NECTAR NECTAR NECTAR (Teleporting around) Leap: That like she's been enduring since the beginning (Nectar has steam billowing out of her ears, clenched talons and narrowed eyes) Leap: And she's staring at her coffee cup like this... (Show Nectar looking like she's about to crush the cup) Codecracker: Dude you're not listening to me Leap: And she had this look on her face like, (Zoom into Nectar's face: her eyes glow red) Leap: Aaaw, like she just got her 30-day check from anger management. (Show Leap relaxed in chair and Karai with her feet on the table) Leap: And the fourth play fades out... It's dead quiet... And then, I don't know if you know this, but the song begins very suddenly... Karai: (Plays trumpet) BWAM BWAM WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT Leap: And the MudWing goes Nectar: (While Codecracker flees for cover) GOD DANGIT Leap: (Wiping tear from eye) and POUNDS on the table... And silverware flies everywhere Codecracker: (While Nectar bangs her fist on the table and then flips it) NECTAR NO (Cut to shot of Leap and Karai at their table with tears in their eyes) Nectar: FIVE TIMES. IN A ROW. Codecracker: NECTAR CALM DOWN. Leap: and it was FAN-TASTIC. (Leap and Karai high-five while watching the diner) Leap: (Looking thoughtfully up while smiling) But a word about my friend Karai.... And what a GENUIS she was... Because... (Cut to Leap and Karai back in front of the jukebox and punching in songs) Leap: When we were first up at the jukebox and we were punching on "What's New Pussycat", alright. (Cut to side shot of them) Leap: I had punched in about seven, and then Karai says to me... Karai: (Puts Talon on Leap's arm) Hey hey hey, wait. (Show only Karai) Before we drop in another "What's New Pussycat"... (Zooms into her face: she looks like she's trying her hardest not to laugh) Let's put in ONE... "It's Not Unusual." (Show Leap standing next to the jukebox, looking upwards starry-eyed as her tongue slightly pokes out) Leap: AND THAT IS WHEN THE AFTERNOON WENT FROM GOOD TO GREAT. AFTER SEVEN. "WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT"S. IN. A. ROW. SUDDENLY (Cut to jukebox) Leap: Dun da dun. Dun danananana. It's not unusual~ (Cut to view of the diner: everyone breaths out in joy) Leap: and a SIGH of relief SWEPT through the diner. (Cut to Streak teary-eyed with his fists in the air) Leap: People were ESTATIC (Cut to scene of Fastwings and Codecracker) Leap: It was like the Survival of the NigtWings! Fastwings: VIVA LA SURVIOR Codecracker: (Putting up flag) Y am i here (Cut to scene of Fastwings in a lab coat) Leap: You know for YEARS scientists have wondered... Fastwings: (looking up in deep thought) Can you make grown men and women weep tears of joy by playing Tom Jones' "It's Not Unusual"? (Cut back to Leap, who is grinning in a satisfied way with her eyes closed and arms crossed) Leap: And the answer is: Yes, you can, as long as it is preceded by seven "What's New Pussycat"s. (Cut to Leap and Karai, looking as if they are about to crack ribs, they're trying so hard not to burst out laughing) Leap: And on the other hand... When we went BACK. (Cut to Leap, her talon on her forehead and still smiling with her eyes closed) Leap: Holy Crap. (Cut to jukebox) Leap: "It's Not Unusual" fades out. (Cut to everyone in the diner shaking in fear) Leap: It's dead quiet... (Karai pops up into view) Karai: (Plays trumpet) BWAM BWAM WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT Leap: PEOPLE WENT FLECKIN INSANE (Streak rips off a random shirt, Snowflake puts her claws on the side of her head: all are screaming) (Cut to Vireo and Apis sitting at a table: Vireo is sobbing and Apis has face planted) Leap: NO ONE COULD HANDLE IT (Cut to Codecracker and Hermit) Codecracker: (Puts head in arms and sobs uncontrollably) Hermit: (Eyes are huge) THIS IS (not) FINE Leap: AND THEY WERE SURROUNDED BY THIS SEEMENGLY INDIFFERENT STAFF, Y'KNOW (Cut to Varla, wearing a staff outfit and mopping the floor, unamused while a riot goes on in front of her: Zoom into her face) Leap: THAT WERE LIKE Varla: Yep, same crap as always (Same expression and still mopping) (Cut to Hermit wearing a cape and jumping onto a table) Leap: My only wish is that one of the schizophrenics stood up and had been like... Hermit: NOW YOU KNOW. (Dramatic zoom into his face) NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN MY BRAIN (Show jukebox being thrown out the window) Leap: They unplugged the jukebox after eleven plays... (Cut back to Leap, who was telling the story) Leap: AND THAT (Scoops Karai to her side) WAS THE BEST MEAL I'VE EVER HAD (Cheers and applause) Category:Content (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions